Uzumaki no Ishi
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Naruto didn't know much about his past, about his parents, their whereabouts. He really didn't think that he would have come to know in such a way. And that had lent to a series of events that would concern all the Elemental Countries. [Elements from DBZ]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DB… Sigh… I own my OCs, though.

This is the result of a logical way of thinking… At least I hope it's logical. Many people have tried a Naruto Dragon Ball crossover, but few have succeeded. As some colleagues made me notice, it's impossible to make a crossover by bringing characters from Dragon Ball to Naruto, because they own every ninja from the 22nd Tenkaichi. And that's Dragon Ball's first series. I realized it after re-watching the fight of TienVSYamcha on Youtube.

So, the options left are making Naruto characters go to the Dragon Ball world, just to make them get killed or be trained, and I think that's worse, or, and I think that's the best option, to take some elements from Dragon Ball and integrate them in a Naruto story. A good example of that is the story 'The Clueless ninja'.

So… I tried that, this time. Integrate some elements. Element comprehend points of the story. So, I tried with the start of the series. The DBZ series. So, a relative of the main character appearing. And an unexpected ally. This idea came to me with the last chapters. Naruto's mom, Uzumaki Kushina, came from a now forgotten and probably not anymore existent country, since it has been referred to the country with the adjective 'former'. The whirlpool country.

So… Here's what I've written till now. Enjoy.

_Prologue_

What a shitty work… Why did he have to go and retrieve the guy, by the way? Ah, right. Because he was related to him. But it really annoyed him nonetheless. But orders were orders, right? And after… He was family. The only he had last. He would be interesting to meet him for the first time.

"… Finally." Yep. Finally. The boat on top of which he had travelled to reach that other continent. Yep. Continent. He had travelled from the same continent where the moon country was. He jumped out of it and began to observe his surroundings. Sand, of course. And a forest right behind. You could smell the sea and the trees. And the sun was warm, not hot. "An incredible environment… I suppose that after taking care of the June region, it would be a good idea to expand our influence here as well. Now, to find him…"

The stranger took out of his right pocket a strange stone. It was grey, and round. It looked like a compass, just entirely made of the same material. Suddenly, on one of its sides began to shine a red dot.

"Hmmm… In that direction, hn?"

Suddenly, the stone shone one more time. And in a flash of light, the stranger disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! I have a problem! Can we go and solve it… Behind those trees?"

"Give it up, Karin. The day Sasuke humps you is the day…"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"…"

Sasuke just sighed. But not out loud. He sighed silently. Really. Quite a bunch of weirdos, his new allies. But he needed them for his objective. Soon it would have been time to go and hunt for his brother. And he needed them all. Especially Karin's chakra tracking ability… The same ability that made her go in alarm.

"!" She stopped her Suigetsu destroying rampage, and she closed her eyes, concentrating, analyzing the incoming chakra source. "… Sasuke… Someone's… Coming."

"… Who he is?" Said stoically the leader of Hebi, but he noticed Karin's state. And he noticed that she seemed worried.

"I don't know… But… He's really strong." She replied, still keeping her eyes closed.

"…"

Sasuke got back on his feet and clutched the handle of his sword. Now, he could feel his presence as well… But he didn't expect the newcomer to appear right in front of him. He didn't show his surprise, of course. He had learned to not show any emotions long ago.

He took his time to observe him. His clothes were strange. He was wearing what looked like a jounin jacket, only that it was black and yellow coloured, the yellow being the outlines and the shoulder covers of the jacket, and the jacket itself was different. It wasn't of thick appearance, but instead very fitting, almost tight. Underneath that, he was wearing the usual black suit of a ninja. But the notable difference was that he didn't wear any forehead protectors anywhere. Only a black bandanna around his head. But… There was something familiar in his appearance. He was muscular and very tall, at least 6'1'', and he had long spiky hair that reached just below his shoulders, of a fiery red colour, and green eyes. Those eyes… He had seen a similar glance, before.

"Mmmh? You cant be Minoru… No way in hell." That was the comment of the stranger after seeing Sasuke. He observed him better… "But… I can feel that you have a strong trace of his chakra on you. That means you've probably been around him a lot…"

"…" Sasuke jumped back, distancing himself from the strange man. He was acting like Sasuke wasn't even there… Or better, like he was an object.

"Damn. I wasted a jump. That means that I'll have to search for him by feet. I only have one left and it's for the return…" He turned around, completely ignoring Sasuke. He took out something from one of his pockets and began to observe the surroundings. "Hmm… How fortunate. It's seems that he's in that direction. And it's not even that far from here… But I could use some extra information."

"Who the hell is this cook?" The comment from Suigetsu was fitting, but Sasuke had something else in his mind. He had seen them… Him. He didn't know who he was, but… He couldn't let him get away alive.

"Say, pale kid. Could you for any chance… Hn?" The stranger was turning around while picking something else out of his pocket, but he noticed what looked like a blade of chakra directing itself towards his chest. So, he did what came to him naturally… He took a single step to the right and grabbed the thing with his right hand.

"!" To say that Sasuke and the others were stunned was an understatement. That was one of Sasuke's original technique. Shape manipulation and Thunder elemental manipulation. Sasuke could make it lengthen and change direction, and it was sharp and at the same time electrocuted everything in his way… But the stranger had caught him bare-handed. And Sasuke couldn't control it anymore, it seemed…

"Hmmm… I suppose this is a 'I won't help you'. Too bad…" Said the stranger, smirking in Sasuke's direction. Then, he observed the technique he was 'holding'. "A nice technique, I must say… But…" Suddenly, he closed his hand around Sasuke's chakra blade. The thing got destroyed, and Sasuke felt, as feedback, an electrical current trough his left arm.

"Ugh!"

"As you can see, it's useless on me." Said this, the stranger turned around. "Lesse… I'll reach him in a few hours."

The stranger jumped away, travelling in the direction he was facing just before, leaving a stunned team Hebi behind him.

"W-What the hell has just happened?" Suigetsu sure used the word hell a lot.

"… Sasuke…" Juugo was expressing his concern the best he could. But it seemed that the thing didn't reach Sasuke.

"… Let's go after him."

"W-What?"

"Let's go after him, I said!" Karin was surprised. It was the first time she had seen Sasuke so upset…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto… What a surprise finding you here, eating ramen…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Was that the only place where Naruto went when he wasn't training or on missions? Really…

"Eheheh… I guess it's easy to find me…" Replied the blonde, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. "Are you preparing for our mission? Soon, we'll go after Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha…"

"Yes, Naruto. I'm here because of this." Replied the medic nin, nodding. "Kakashi sensei organized a spar with the team we're going to team up with. In half an hour. So, finish eating and get ready."

"WHAT? But I'm just at the…"

"Tenth bowl, Naruto. The freaking tenth." Sakura still couldn't understand how the hell could a human being eat so much. Where did he put all of that?

"Uff… Ok. I guess for today I'll stop my lunch here. Thanks for the meal, Teuchi jii-san." Said Naruto, paying the bill.

"Come on! Sai, Kiba and the others aren't gonna wait forever, you know!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm closing in… Uh?"

The mysterious man stopped when he noticed that the trace was bringing him… In what looked like a Shinobi village. No, it was a shinobi village.

"Eheheh… This confirms that Minoru is a shinobi. Good news. Now… To find him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad you decided to choose team bonding over your stomach, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei, don't be so mean to me…" Whined Naruto. This earned a good laugh from Kiba.

"Is ramen that important to you, Naruto?" Mocked the Inuzuka, aided by the barks of his dog. While Shino stayed silent, Hinata, of course, had to stutter a defence for his idol.

"It's just… His favourite meal, Kiba-kun…" All of this while doing the finger thing. Yep. This is a word created by Kiba. She did it so many times that it became the finger thing.

"Now, now, we're not here for mocking each other… Dog-breath." Guess who? Sai, of course. The guy with the worst social skills of all Konoha.

"THEN YOU SHOULD START, IDIOT!"

"Ah-ehm… What about starting that spar? Me and Yamato will join in as well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm…"

The shinobi landed upon a tree near the training area where Naruto and his friends were about to begin his spar. The strange stone had led him to that place, but he wanted to find out who of the bunch was Minoru on his own. He observed carefully all the people who were in the clearing… And then he found him. Spiky hair, and his behaviour…

"Found you, Minoru!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right. All of you ready?" Asked Kakashi.

"Whenever you want, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ah! Bring it on!"

"All right. Then… … !"

"!"

Suddenly, everyone's attention shifted to the figure who had suddenly appeared in front of them, landing right in front of Naruto. Naruto was of course the most surprised, since the stranger had landed right in front of him and was observing him.

"Eheheh… Even if it's the first time I see you… I can easily tell you're Minoru. You look a lot like your father…"

"W-What…" Naruto took a few steps back, while Kakashi and Yamato went on guard, immediately.

"… Kakashi-sempai…"

"Yes. I know." Kakashi could feel like Yamato that that guy was strong. Around jounin level. A good match for one of them.

"…" Naruto swallowed, but immediately recovered from the surprise. "Who the hell are you?! What are you doing here?! And why are you staring at me?!"

"…" The stranger blinked and the smirked. "Eheheh… You took your looks mostly from your father, but your attitude and character are like the carbon copy of Kushina-hakubo when she was your age…"

"!"

"!"

At this, Kakashi and Yamato tensed. That guy… That guy knew about Kushina? No… He said he was a relative? Then, it meant…

"Eh? W-What the hell are you…" At first, Naruto didn't comprehend… Then, it hit him like Gamabunta had been summoned right above his head. "Y-You… You know my parents?!"

"Eh?" Now, the stranger was genuinely surprised. What the hell was that kid talking about? It was like… "You… You don't know about your parents?! I know that they died probably around when you were just born, but… How come no one told you about them?! It's impossible that they didn't know… They…" Then, the stranger turned towards Kakashi and Yamato. "You two… When I mentioned Kushina-hakubo, your chakra signature immediately jumped. Then… I have to guess that it was commanded to not tell him about his parents?"

"Eh?" Now, Naruto was really, really confused. He didn't know what to think anymore. He just kept on staring at the newcomer and at Kakashi and Yamato.

Sakura was confused as well, and she knew that the others were as confused as her. So, she decided that it was time to take a voice in that conversation.

"… Explain yourself." She said, gripping her fists, having a bad sensation about that individual. "Who are you? What do you want with Naruto? And what are you saying about Naruto's parents?"

"Tsk… What the hell… Fine, I guess it can't be helped. I will tell you who you really are…" The stranger turned towards Naruto one more time. "Naruto, hn? How strange… Kushina-hakubo always said that she always wanted to call her son Minoru…"

"… Hey! Will you please…" Kiba tried to start, but was interrupted when the stranger resumed his speech.

"Your mother was named Uzumaki Kushina. A shinobi of the now disappeared Whirlpool country."

"!" Sakura jumped. She knew of that country's history…

"And your father… …" The stranger took a moment to resume talking. "I can't believe they didn't tell you…"

"My father… Who was my father?!" Naruto shouted. Yes. Shouted. Simple and clear. And Yamato and Kakashi didn't do anything to stop the stranger from talking…

"Your father was Namikaze Minato. A Shinobi of Konoha, best known for being the Yondaime Hokage!"

"!"

Now, everyone beside Kakashi and Yamato were stunned. And everyone reacted in his won ways. Shino's glasses even dropped a little from his nose. Kiba took a step back, istintively. Sakura was stunned. Hinata just fainted. And Naruto… Naruto dropped on his butt, on the grass. And slowly, he turned his head towards Kakashi.

"You knew…" He said, in a whisper. "You knew… Everyone knew… Why… Why? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"…" Kakashi just stayed silent. The stranger was now just observing the scene.

"Probably because it would have been a risk letting others know that you were the son of both the Yondaime… And of a Kunoichi of the most important clan of the Whirlpool country." Then, he turned again towards Naruto. "No matter. I'll explain everything to you later. Just know this… I'm your cousin. Uzumaki Yoshi. And now, you…"

"… Yoshi?" Suddenly asked Naruto, like awakened by that daze.

"Yes. Yoshi. But…"

"…" Suddenly, Naruto… Burst out laughing, shocking everyone. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Y-YOSHI?! W-WHAT THE HELL OF A NAME IS THAT?! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"! W-WEREN'T YOU SULKING JUST A FEW SECONDS AGO?!" Enraged replied the object of the mock. Sakura slapped her own forehead in annoyance.

"AHAHAHAH! YOSHI! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Tsk… You really are identical to Kushina-hakubo. She used me and my name as a stress reliever too…" Yoshi glared at his younger cousin, and then recomposed himself. "It doesn't matter! Uzumaki Minoru… No, Naruto. You will come with me!"

"? Eh?" Naruto suddenly stopped laughing, and it seemed like the seriousness had returned.

"You see… The Whirlpool country, before your birth, has been destroyed by a sudden and destructive climatic criss. Earthquakes, suddenly awakenings of vulcanos… Right now, it's no more than an immense pile of ashes… Ashes that came out of the bodies of who lived there as well." Said Yoshi. Sakura swallowed. She knew about that. She had read about it. "Right now… The people with a relation to that country… Are just four, you included."

"What does this mean? What do you want with Naruto?" Kakashi decided to talk as well. Yoshi spared him a glance.

"Right now, me and the other two live and work in the other continent… The Karenda countries. There, there are many ninja powers like in this country, but one is currently overwhelming the others. The best way to gain wealth, there… Is to do missions for this one power. And guess what surprise when we felt your chakra signature in the moon country some years ago…" He smirked. "We couldn't believe it. Another Uzumaki was alive! We need your power, Uzumaki Naruto! With you, we will rebuild the Whirlpool country! We need your heritage and your power!"

"… I don't know what you're talking about… Or better, I know…"

"Hmm?"

Yoshi had noticed the determined look in his cousin's eyes. And he had noticed that his friends were mirroring his thoughts. They had placed themselves in a fighting stance. Even that strange girl was no longer passed out.

"But I'm going nowhere! From what I can tell… I don't like what you guys do! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Shinobi of Konoha! And future Hokage!" He proudly declared. Yoshi just smirked.

"Really… Well, I guess it can't be helped… Let me show you something…" Suddenly, Naruto's relative took out a scroll from his pocket. He had the word 'weaken' written on it. 'Suitai'. He opened it… And in a puff of smoke he was holding above his head a boulder as big as himself. But… It looked like no normal boulder. It looked like it was made of blue ice. And Kakashi suddenly became alarmed.

"!!! NO! STOP HIM!" _It can't be… It's THAT thing that Kushina-sempai talked about!_

"Eh?" But Kakashi's call just distracted Naruto and the others.

"Too late." Yoshi focused his chakra on the stone… And it shattered. It shattered… And it released an enormous amount of energy. And never had Naruto felt such an amount of energy. Never in his life. Not even when… When he had used three tails of the Kyuubi… It was at least twice that amount, maybe more. The wave dispersed for kilometres… It reached the Stone, the Cloud, the Wind, the Mist countries… Everywhere, in a matter of seconds. When the wave and the wind subdued, Naruto felt that nothing had changed… But… It wasn't like that for… Everyone around him apart his cousin. Sakura, Kakashi, Sai… They were all on the ground. In pain.

"Ahhh…"

"G-Guys! What has happened?!"

"It's only the after effect. Don't worry. They will overcome the thing in a short amount of time." Said Yoshi… Smirking.

"So… That was the… Shikou Jaku no Ishi…" Said Kakashi, panting.

"Hmph. Looks like you know about it."

"W-What was that thing?! What have you done to them?!" Screamed Naruto. Yoshi just chuckled.

"You see… The Whirlpool ninjas were almost everyone Uzumaki or their relatives… That, because of our special traits." Began to explain the red-head. "First, they always had an enormous amount of stamina and chakra, to the point of having difficulties in controlling it."

"…" Naruto gritted his teeth. It sounded just like himself.

"And second, these stones. The Jaku no Ishi, stones of weakness. They are made out of pure chakra thanks to our special clan technique… When shattered, they cut off the chakra circulatory system of whoever in its range for an amount of time, rendering them unable to use chakra!"

"!!!!!" Naruto now understood… Why all his friends were on the ground like that. "… Oh, no…"

"There are exceptions, of course. The Uzumakis and the people who helped to build the stone are immune to its effects, and there are other exceptions… But most of the ninjas, after the stone shatters, are unable to do anything but get killed." Continued Yoshi, chuckling evilly just after.

"You… You bastard…"

"But that's not all… That enormous boulder was the prized treasure of the clan, the Shikou Jaku no Ishi, the Supreme Stone of Weakness, created by decades of Uzumakis working on it." Naruto swallowed. What was worse? "As you have probably noticed, it was an enormous amount of chakra. The use of the stone was forbidden because of this. They had made a mistake creating it, they said. Right now, almost all the elemental countries inhabitants are unable to use chakra! And they will be like this for the next three years!"

"!!!!!"

"You see, my mission had two objectives! One, retrieve you! Two, shatter the stone in the Fire Country! An ideal point, because it's at the center of the Elemental Countries! This will be a surprise for our employers! We'll be able to conquer this continent in a few months, now!"

"… You… YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto launched himself at his enemy… Who, in return, kneed him in the stomach and sent him flying away. Naruto finished on the ground holding his stomach in pain, while his cousin chuckled.

"Eheheheh… Seems like you're still not persuaded… Well, then… What about this…" Yoshi walked towards Sakura… And then kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the trees around.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Eheheh… I bet that that hurt. But don't worry. I didn't kill her. But I could, you know… And if you don't accept my offer by noon, I'll do this…" Yoshi raised his foot… And he smashed it to the ground with great strength, making a little crater in the ground, sending debris flying away. "To your whole stinking village."

"…" Naruto bit his lip. And that familiar feeling was surfacing…

"I'll be back tomorrow at noon to have my answer, Uzumaki Naruto! Remember! And it will better be a positive one, or I'll destroy this village and kill every person living in it!" Said that, Yoshi jumped away, travelling in the same direction that he came from.

"… DAMN IT!"

**Uzumaki no Ishi**

**Chapter1: The old tag team**

Naruto's stomach still hurt like a bitch from the hit from before. The bastard was strong… Very strong. He practically crawled till Sakura, trying to find out if she was alright, while Kakashi and the others were in pain as well.

"Sakura… Sakura-chan…" He muttered. Nothing. Sakura didn't answer. She was unconscious. Naruto concentrated and managed to get back on his feet. "I have… I have to take her to the hospital…"

"It will not do much, since there's not a single medic nin able to use his jutsu, know."

"Ah!" Naruto turned around in a flash… And his surprise almost overcame his desperation and anger. Almost. Behind him stood Sasuke, accompanied by what looked like a walking wardrobe wearing a coat, a kid with pointy teeth and a red haired girl ho was currently holding her sides in pain while being carried by the biggest one of the group. "… Sasuke…"

"Seems like that man was responsible for what happened to Karin… And the others. We arrived a second too late." Naruto got up and faced Sasuke.

"How come… You're not affected?"

"… I don't really know… But it has probably something to do with the cursed seal… And Orochimaru's power. I possess two kinds of chakra, right now." Replied Sasuke, while turning his head slightly towards his companion. "And Suigetsu and Juugo haven't a normal chakra system as well. The only one who got affected of our group was Karin."

"Ugh… Damn it…" The girl was muttering in a similar fashion than Sakura and the others.

"… Naruto." Sasuke faced Naruto again. And said a few simple words. "Let's go after him. He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"… We should team up? And how does this matter concern you, Sasuke?" Replied Naruto. He still cared for the Uchiha, but he had learned to be cautious.

"Naruto… If what that man said is true, and I believe it is… This matter concerns everyone. Konoha, our group, the other villages… Even the Akatsuki." Replied the Uchiha, stoic. Naruto still stared at him for a few seconds, before Sasuke continued. "If we fight him alone, no one of us stand a chance against him… But together, we can defeat him."

"…" Naruto smirked. _Typical of Sasuke… He doesn't want someone else to steal his revenge from him._ "Well, I suppose that we're a team again…"

"Hmph. Don't get your hopes too high. Once we've resolved this matter, I have no intention of returning to Konoha." Said this, Sasuke turned towards his companions. "You three, try to help the others as best as you can."

"Ehm… You're leaving us alone with Juugo?" Asked Suigetsu, a little worried.

"There's no much people who will fight at the moment to make his blood boil. And since Karin is out cold, there's no risk for the two of you to bicker. So, it's all right."

"… Understood."

"…" Sasuke newly turned towards Naruto. "Are you able to keep up with my speed or should I slow down a little?"

"Ah! Who did you take me for?! Pay attention to not bite my dust, instead!" Naruto adjusted his forehead protector and the jumped away, immediately followed by Sasuke. In the meanwhile, Kakashi had awoken from unconsciousness… And it gave a strange sensation to see them fight side by side once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm… This will do."

Yoshi had found a nice clearing where to rest till the following day. Shade and sun mixed, a little stream, nice air…

"And I bet there are animals around to cook… Eheheh… Really. These elemental countries are nothing like the Karenda ones…" He said to no one in particular. "It was a nice thought to use the supreme stone. We will not have to damage the place that much. Hn?"

Suddenly, the red-head noticed that the strange round stone that he carried with him was reacting. He picked it out, and he noticed two chakra signatures coming his way.

"How strange… They give away the same energy as Minoru and that pale guy from before… But they can't be them. Coming after me… Hn?" Yoshi got surprised one more time. In the clearing suddenly landed the same two people he was talking about just a second before. Minoru and the pale guy. "… I guess I underestimated your foolishness."

"You better not underestimate our strength as well, cousin." Naruto said the last word with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Warning your opponent. Always the smartest, Naruto." Commented Sasuke while unsheathing his Kusanagi.

"Shut up…"

"Your strength, hn?" Yoshi turned around the stone and the whole surface lit up of red colour, with a white kanji in the middle. "Pitiful. Your strength is just 6, cousin…" Then, he pointed the thing towards Sasuke. The colour changed from red to violet, and the kanji changed as well. "But… What a surprise. The pale one's strength level is 9. Impressive… But not enough."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THIS BASTARD IS STRONGER THAN ME?!"

"…" Some time before Sasuke would have chuckled at Naruto's expenses, but in that moment he was more focused on the strange stone. It seemed that it could measure an opponent's strength in numbers…

"Damn it! What about now, then?!" Naruto began to focus. And suddenly, it began. His hair became longer, and wilder. His canines lengthened, almost resembling little fangs. His nails lengthened as well, and became sharper, like claws. And his eyes, from blue sky, became blood red and slitted, like the eyes of a feline… Or a fox.

Yoshi moved the device towards Naruto… The red light was still there, but the kanji had changed.

"Strange… It changed. Now your level is 8." He said.

"WHAT?! STILL NOT ENOUGH?!"

"It's not that surprising. I wiped the mountains of the valley of the end with you in that state three years ago, figures now." Said Sasuke, smirking mentally. It looked like he had learned to keep every emotion in check. Even the sudden ones.

"… Whatever. Let's just wipe the floor of this place with him, right now."

"Eheheh… You really think you stand a chance against me?" Yoshi chuckled and then crossed his arms, obviously looking down on his opponents. "Well, I'll tell you a couple of interesting things. First, my level is 16. Second… The two other Whirlpool ninjas… Are stronger than me."

"…"

"…"

"… Tsk. This is really something that I didn't want to hear. What about you, Sasuke? You were the one who was the most excited when hearing about someone strong to fight…"

"Liar. You were just as excited than me…"

"When I was certain I could kick their ass."

"Why? Was I different?"

"… Eheheh…"

"Hmph."

The two partners laughed each one in their own way. It was fun to talk like that once again, but… At the same time, thinking about their possible future opponents made them shiver in fear.

"Finished with the encouragement?" Commented Yoshi. Naruto and Sasuke dropped into their battle stances, staring at him. Yoshi didn't even drop his arms. "Well… If you're so prepared to go to hell… Come."

"…"

"…"

So they did. Sasuke and Naruto launched themselves at their enemy, starting the battle.

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

The battle of Naruto and Sasuke against Yoshi unfolds. What will be the outcome? And will Tsunade or anyone else be able to find a cure for the weakened state that now reigns over all the Elemental Countries? Stay tuned!


End file.
